DA MAGICAL ADVENTURZ OF LAYTON AND CO
by GameMasterGirl
Summary: JUST WHAT THE TITLE SAYZ, DUH. WARNING: RANDOMNESS OVERLOAD!1!


One day the Professor got SO BORED so he decided to email Emmy on how NOT to be bored.

To: StillABetterAssistantThanLuke

From: PuzzleMaster

Re: IM BORED, WOMAN

JUST READ THE TITLE.

To: PuzzleMaster

From: StillABetterAssistantThanLuke

Re: Re: IM BORED WOMAN

OH

MAH

GAHSHD

ME TOO! /)*O*(\

AND I KNOW WHAT TO DO! JUST SIT TIGHT PROFESSOR!

*A SPLIT SECOND LATER*

WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM-

"STAHP WAMING THE DOOR EMMY, IM COMING!" Professor yelled. He made his way to the door where he found Emmy, Flora, Luke and Clive in their sleepwear, with sleep bags and other stuff, and WEIRD GRINS THAT REACHED THEIR EARS. Professor knew this look TOO WELL.

"OH NO. OH NONONONONONONONO. DONT TELL ME THAT TOURE ACTUALLY PLANNING ON HAVING A-"

"SLEEPOVAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmy screeched SO LOUD THAT IT WOKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD. Then the group of Emmy FLOODED THE WHOLE PLACE.

"Emmy, If I knew that this would be a sleepover it would have been fine, BUT WHY DID YOU BRING THEM?!" Professor screamed.

"Because,

1. We need Luke's MAGICAL HEALING HAMMER OF POWAH, just in case of injuries,

2. We need Clive's IMAGINATION POWERS, for defying logic and stuff, AND

3. THE FACT THAT FLORA'S COOKING MAKES LUKE SUFFER IS GENIUS!" She exclaimed happily, then started to LAUGH LIKE A MANIAC.

"Oh no..." Professor sighed.

"THE PROFESSER HAS A PS4!" Clive screamed.

"LETS GO TO THE PLAYROOM!" Luke yelled. And a few minutes later they're playing with those minion things that you can suck in with the controller.

"CLIVE FREE THEM AT ONCE!"

"NEVERRRRRR"

"TOMAHAWK CHOP!" Emmy yelled as she was about to chop the controller into little bits WITH HER HAND. BUT SUDDENLY SHE WAS BLOCKED BY A FLYING WALRUS!

"WAT DA HEK?!" Emmy turned only to see that it was PROFESSOR who threw it!

"YOU

SHALL

NOT

...HIT THE CONTROLLER WITH YOUR HAND!" Then he hit the ground with a nearby stick.

Emmy was disappoint.

Meanwhile Flora was searching for a game in the Professor's drawer.

"OH MY GODSHIE! HE HAS JUST DANCE 2014!" She suddenly screamed.

*10 seconds later...*

"JUST DANCE! IT WILL BE OK, DA DO DO" Luke sang horribly for karaoke points while Clive did the Harlem Shake.

"THATS NOT EVEN THE RIGHT SONG!" Professor yelled from the back.

"WHO CARES?! FLORA WHATS THE SCORE?"

"ITS OVER 9000!" Everyone gasped then started to twerk in celebration. Professor then entered the room to find everyone twerking.

"MY EYES! THEY BURRRRRRNNNNNNNN!" Everyone stopped twerking and went to the kitchen were Emmy made milkshakes for them.

Cause Emmy's milkshakes bring all boys to the yard.

"But I'm a girl..." Flora started.

OR IS SHE?

After they drank Emmy's milkshakes, they decided to play games again.

"LETS PLAY EXTREME TWISTER!"

"Luke, remember the last time you played Extreme Twister?"

*FLASHHHBACK!*

"Luke, I think you can stop now..."

"No way! All I have to do left is to move my foot over my head!"

"But-"

"I CAN DO WAT I WANT TO DOOOO PROFOSSORRR"

"Ok..." Professor left Luke and sat on his recliner for a split-second until he heard Luke again.

"Let's see, if I do this- *crack* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

*END OF FLASHHHBACK*

"WEH."

"What about Truth or Dare?" Emmy suggested.

"We already did that in another fanfiction."

"Clive, what did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?" Clive had twitchy eyes.

"LETS JUST PLAY MARIO CART!"

"YAAAAAEEEH!" Everyone cheered and grabbed a controller and started up Mario Cart (insert number here).

"I GET TO BE MARIO!" Luke screamed.

"NOOOOO I WANT TO BE MARIO!" Clive yelled.

"A TRUE GENTLEMAN IS ALWAYS MARIO." Professor erupted.

"SCREW BEING A GENTLEMAN! I WANT TO BE MARIO!" Luke countered.

"GUYS! I THINK IT MAKES SENSE THAT PROFESSOR IS MARIO, LUKE IS LUIGI, CLIVE IS WALUIGI, EMMY IS PEACH AND IM DAISY?" Flora announced. Everyone stared at each other and just nodded.

"Makes sense." After everyone chose their character, the race began!

"HAH IM FIRST PLACE!" Emmy screamed.

"NAWT FOR LONG!" Clive yelled and used a banana peel, but he ended up slipping in it and now he's last place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clive screamed in slow motion that it made his voice sound like a hobo auditioning for American Idol.

Moral Lesson: Banana peels are EVIL.

After the race, they decided to go to bed.

"PROFESSAH IM SLEEPY!" Luke yelled.

"THEN GO TO SLEEP!"

"I CANNNT"

"WHY NOT?"

"FLORA STOLE MY SLEEPING BAG!" Luke whined and pointed at Flora. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

Which made Luke mad.

And hit her with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Emmy screeched and hit Professor with a pillow.

And it broke Professor's face.

"YAY NOW YOU FEEL MY PAIN!" Luke yelled while being pelted with pillows by Clive. He got pwned SO HARD that it broke his arm.

"OH NOOOO HOW DO I WRITE LETTERS TO SANTA!"

"ITS JULY!"

"I KNOWWWWWWW!" Suddenly the professor grabbed Clive and held him like a gun. Then he grabbed Clive's leg and twisted it around MAKING CLIVE SHOOT PILLOWS OUT OF HIS EYES.

"TASTE THE SEXYNESS MOTHAF'ERZ!"

He hit everyone with SEXYNESS so HARD that they all fainted, and the angry mob of the neighborhood never made it to their house cause they were also blinded by everyone twerking a while ago.

THE END.

**I can't believe I actually wrote that XD**

**SUGGEST WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT IN DA REVIEW **

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PICARATS AND HEALTH POINTS OR SOMETHING**

**SO YEAH BYE**

**~GameMasterGal**


End file.
